Khaos Brigade
Die''' Khaos Brigade''' (カオス・ブリゲード, Kaosu Burigēdo), auch bekannt als die Armee des Desasters, ''ist eine Organisation im Highschool DxD Universum. Ihre Mitglieder entstammen den unterschiedlichsten Rassen: Dämonen, Gefallene Engel, Menschen (Nachkommen von Legendären/Mystischen Helden) und einigen wenigen (nicht gefallenen) Engeln. Zudem bildet die Organisation den Hauptantagonisten, angefangen von der ''Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Arc bis hin zur Legend of the Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Arc. Vergangenheit Die Khaos Brigade wurde anfänglich von Ophis, dem Dragon God of Infinity, gegründet, um Great Red den mächtigsten Drachen, der auch als True Dragon bekannt ist, aus ihrem Zuhause dem Dimensions Spalte zu werfen. Story Die Khaos Brigade hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in Volume 4 des Light Novels (Staffel 2 im Anime) und stellte sich der Welt vor, in dem sie die Anführer der 3 Großen Fraktionen angriffen, während sie einen Friedensvertrag unterschrieben. Kurz nach diesem Debüt fingen sie an, immer mehr terroristische Anschläge auszuüben, so zum Beispiel griffen sie die VIPs während des Rating Games Rias VS. Diodora an, sie entführten Yasaka, die Anführerin der Youkai in Kyoto, und viele andere gräuliche Verbrechen. In Volume 11 verriet dann die Helden Fraktion Ophis, nachdem sich deren Anführer Cao Cao mit Hades, dem Gott des Totenreiches, verband und Samael benutzt um einen Großteil ihrer Kraft zu stehlen, was dazu führte, dass eine Kopie (Lilith) erschaffen werden konnte. Dies führte auch dazu, dass sie fast kraftlos zurückblieb, jedoch war sie so vorausschauend, dass sie einen Teil ihrer Kraft in Form einer Schlange versteckte, bevor Cao Cao kam. Danach konnte sie sich ihre Kraft aus der Schlange wiederholen, wodurch sie nicht ganz machtlos endete. In Volume 12 war dann die zweit größte interne Fraktion der Khaos Brigade sichtlich geschwächt, nachdem diese ihren Anführer und mehrere Mitglieder verlor. Dies führte auch zu dem Verdacht bei Azazel, dass bald die kleinen Fraktionen innerhalb, die noch in den Schatten lauerten, aktiven werden würden. In Volume 14 wird von Azazel enthüllt, dass es jemanden gibt, der die Überreste der Alten-Satan Fraktion, Helden Fraktion und der Magier Fraktion vereinen möchte. In Volume 16 wurde dann auch die Identität dieser Person enthüllt, es war der Sohn des ursprünglichen Lucifers, Rizevim Livan Lucifer der nun der neue Anführer der Khaos Brigade wurde. Sein Plan war es, die Bestie der Apokalypse Trihexa wieder zu erwecken und dann auf Great Red zu hetzen. Dabei wurde auch gleich die neue interne Fraktion Qlippoth gegründet, deren Aufgabe es war, mit dem Sephiroth Graal die Evil Dragons wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, die von jeder Mythologie gleichermaßen gefürchtet wurden. Interne Fraktion in der Khaos Brigade Die Khaos Brigade war eine lose Vereinigung die aus verschiedenen übernatürlichen Wesen bestand, die unzufrieden mit der Allianz der verschiedenen Mythologien waren und die versuchten, die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Ophis war hierbei der ehemalige Anführer und auch gleich das Aushängeschild dieser Organisation. Alte-Satan Fraktion Die Alte-Satan Fraktion (旧魔王派 KyūmaŌ-ha) war die größte Fraktion innerhalb der Khaos Brigade, deren Mitglieder bestanden aus den Nachkommen der ursprünglichen Satane (Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan) und deren Anhänger. Helden Fraktion Die Helden Fraktion (英雄派 Eiyū-ha) ist die zweit größte Fraktion innerhalb der Khaos Brigade. Angeführt wurde sie von Cao Cao, einem Nachkommen des ursprünglichen Cao Cao aus dem chinesischen Roman Die 3 Königreiche (Three Kingdoms). Cao Cao war auch derjenige, der Ophis verriet und sich mit Hades verband. Die Helden Fraktion zählt zudem zu der gefährlichsten Organisation innerhalb der Khaos Brigade, da deren Mitglieder Sacred Gear-, Heilige/Dämonische Schwerter- und sogar Longinus Sacred Gear- Nutzer sind. Magier Fraktion Nilrem Wenig ist bekannt über diese Fraktion innerhalb der Khaos Brigade, außer, dass sie existiert. Sie wurden das erste Mal in Volume 4 vorgestellt, als sie den Friedensvertrag der 3 Großen Fraktionen unterbrachen. In Volume 14 wurde dann enthüllt, dass die Mitglieder dieser Fraktion, Magier sind die vom Magierrat verbannt wurden. Qlippoth Qlippoth (クリフォト Kurifoto) war eine Organisation die von Rizevim innerhalb der Khaos Brigade gegründet wurde. Deren Hauptaufgabe lag darin, die Evil Dragons und Trihexa wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, anschließend Great Red zu vernichten, der den Dimensions Spalte bewacht, um somit in eine andere Welt reisen zu können und diese dann zu erobern. Qlippoth wird das erste Mal vorgestellt, als Rizevim enthüllt, dass er zu den Leuten gehört, die den Sephiroth Graal erforschen. Später benutzte er diesen, um die Vampire der Tepes Fraktion in Evil Dragons zu verwandel, damit sie ihm in seiner Armee dienen. Mitglieder von Qlippoth sind: Ehemalige Fraktionen Team Vali Team Vali (ヴァーリチーム VarĪ Chīmu) war ein spezielles Team innerhalb der Khaos Brigade und wurde von Vali Lucifer angeführt, einem Nachkommen vom ursprünglichen Lucifer und dem Besitzer des Vanishing Dragons Albion. Team Vali besaß nie ein Bündnis mit den anderen Splittergruppen innerhalb der Khaos Brigade und agierte unabhängig. Kategorie:Gruppierungen Kategorie:Terminologie